The Powers of Four
by HELENA.MONSTERTAMER.LUVSNICO
Summary: Four Demigods have been friends since Pre-K, but when a prophecy comes up, calling for the death of a member, how far will they go to save her-and the planet in large?


**This is my first story so no flames please! Later chapters will be beta-ed by Writer of the Near Future! This used to be his story so he wrote this and I'll write the later ones. May change POVs!**

**Chapter One: In the Beginning…Like, Three Years Ago!**

**Derek's POV**

There's at least one million ways I could put this. HOW to put it is the tough part…

I'll just start when me and my friends met…

Well, it all started in Pre-K…

One, I was playing with the trucks (Hey, I was four!) when I ran into a boy with blonde hair so white I could have sworn it was bleached. He had blue eyes expanding for three forevers. I could tell he wasn't normal. I could tell he was like me.

So, me and Jarrod became best friends. He introduced me to a few of his other friends, Brandon and Helena, and we've been best buds since.

Well, my name's Derek. I have ADHD and dyslexia. That's Helena over there with the brown hair that goes just past her shoulders. She has the icy blue eyes and the black glasses. You could say she's a punk.

Over there is Jarrod. He has the—well,-blonde, white-hair. He has the darkest brown eyes and could probably lift two pounds without stressing himself out. No offence.

Brandon…well, light brown hair and blue eyes. Not much to him except the whole 'Haha I'm better than you!' attitude. Still, we are still best buds and not even death could change that.

Well, funny thing I mentioned death…

Well, when we were eight let's just say a short hairy goat man came to us and said we were in danger. He said the gods of Greek mythology were real and that we were all children of one of them. That smelled adventure and we all followed him.

Almost immediately a man with claws and fangs jumped in front of our way. The goat boy took out a wooden-flute type thing and started playing a soothing tune. I have to admit, it almost made me fall asleep.

Soon, the monster was on the pavement fast asleep. The goat man waved us forward whispering: "Five minutes before he wakes."

"Now, may you explain who you are?" I asked patiently as I rushed past him.

"I am Grover Underwood. I am a satyr and I am here to get you safely to Camp Half-Blood" said Groover, pushing me forward.

"Your from my book aren't you?" asked Helena taking out _The Lighting Thief _from her backpack. I should of mentioned she's a book worm.

"Yes, your books are from me. Now KEEP MOVING!" said Groover, ushering us forward. Soon, we stood in front of your average summer camp. Except for the kids sword fighting. Yeah, not normal.

When I turned nine, I got a quest to save a Demigod from the Minotaur. About three minutes to go across New York City. Not so easy.

After that, my god father (Literally) claimed me. The golden trident hovered over my head as everyone at camp bowed to me.

When I was ten, everyone else was claimed. Jarrod, Hermes; Brandon, Poseidon (LIKE ME!); and Helena, Kronos (How that happened, I have no clue…)

What has been happening since, well, hard to explain. I'll just start with the last day before the summer that this all started…

My sword, Death Toll, clashed against Helena's blade. She twisted my sword with her curved blade and Death Toll fell from my hands. She held her sword inches from my nose and we busted out laughing.

I picked up Death Toll and reduced it to a pocket watch. Helena reduced her sickle to a wristwatch and we both headed for the Dinning Pavilion.

Jarrod was the first we met. "Sups" he said, claiming his spot by Helena.

"I just whooped Derek's but at sword fighting" said Helena, sticking her tongue out at me.

"RUT-RWHO!" said Jarrod in his best Scooby-Doo expression.

"Hey man, it was a fluke, okay?" I said, punching his arm so he'd sit back in his seat.

"No it was not! I beat you fair and square!" protested Helena, punching my arm. We got into a sissy fight and soon we were on the floor laughing.

Our food appeared and we sacrificed some of it to our dads before stuffing it all in our mouths at once.

As soon as I had it all in and down, I pulled out my pocket watch and hit the button that made it a sword. Helena did the same and soon we were doing a huge re-match.

"Children! You know there's no fighting in the Dinning Pavilion! Take it to the arena!" snapped Mr. D, shoving us from the dinning pavilion.

We entered the arena and we clashed as like most friends do: Menacingly and to the death. Soon, we each had cuts and small spots of blood was on us. Ah the life…

A lot of people crowded around Rachel. We looked over but decided it wasn't important. This was our last day to be free—We thought till just next year, but now we know we'll _never _be free again.

**So, it was short but who cares? It was basically the prologue! Also, this is the first part in the **_**Powers of Four**_** Trilogy! Woot woot! Review and I may update!**

**~CRAZYAWESOMESAINTSFANGIRL**


End file.
